Four types of Love Guess the Pairing
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Which pairing fits the ultimate four facets of true love? Eros.fire, Storge.water, Phileo.earth, Agape.air. KATAANG up. Smellerbee on Longshot up.
1. Drabble on the 4 Loves

_To me true love is the Biblical 4 principles. So I drabbled on this. Guess A) the point of view (who's saying this) and B) the pairing.  
I'm not giving anything away.  
But it's why I ship who I ship. I can't have pairings that are based on a love that isn't all of these four. It's unbalanced and worldly. Why a lot of relationships fall apart.  
You need to love with all of you. All four types. That's what we were created for.  
Family, passion, friendship and commitment.  
Enjoy!  
----------------------------------------------- _

I love you with a storge love.

They say blood is thicker than water... and it wouldn't matter that you're not my blood. Semantics.  
What it means to be unified.  
You're my family. You've always been my family... and yet so much more...  
Like a mother to a child, I would die for you. Your life is more valuable than mine.

_I love you with an eros love._

Passion. Why I'm glad sometimes you're not a family member. Because if I desired someone in my family this much... you see where I'm going.  
I think about you all the time. Sometimes I can't control myself.  
The comfort in that you feel the same.

_I love you with a philos love._

We're not just bonded. We're not just family. We're best friends. I don't share what I share with you with my family.  
You know me completely.  
Two... as one... as it was meant to be.

_I love you with an agape love._

I've suffered for you. I'd never say it out loud. I don't need to. It's unconditional. I see your faults.  
But are they important?  
Watching you from baby steps to what you are today. You'll always be beautiful. Time. Age. Appearance. Nothing could affect these things.  
I will never give up on you.  
That's the meaning of commitment.

The greatest of all these loves. If all I had was emotions, I could never truly love you.  
The real motivation for love has to be the knowledge of love and the commitment to remember that knowledge.

For emotions can decieve, but truth cannot.

I love you with truth. Not mere feeling. With reality. Not mere hopes. With confidence and trust. Not on a whim.

Even if you didn't love me back. I would love you still.

Even if I was broken like a potter's vase by your words... my words, my heart... my all... would be yours.

I will agape you forever.


	2. Katara on Aang

**Alright. I've had two suggestions so far. Kataang and Zutara (original I know).**

**Let's take a look at Kataang first. Does it fulfill the requirements of a perfect love?**

**With all the elements and facets?**

**Let's see how Katara feels...**

**(I don't own Avatar or Katara and Aang)**

---------------------------------

Katara loves Aang with a storge love.

When he was initiated into the water tribe we officially became like family. Although unofficially he was my family long before that.

¡¡

Katara loves Aang with an eros love.

To think of sharing your first kiss with your best friend, was a little thrilling. If not a little embarrassing. But ever since I first caught a glimpse of his tattoos, I've been intrigued with the thought of tracing them over and over with my hands.

¡¡

Katara loves Aang with a philos love.

I tell him things I wouldn't even tell Sokka... and he's never judged me for any of my thoughts. If I didn't have him to talk to, no one would be able to fill that gaping hole. Not Sokka. Not Toph. Not even Zuko.

He completes me.

¡¡

Katara loves Aang with an agape love.

¡¡

I've given him my family. I've given him my all. I've given up my life for his mission. Everywhere I've been, I've been because of him. Learning bending. Finding Appa.

I know there is no sacrifice too great that he wouldn't sacrifice for me. Even submitting himself to the Avatar State.

The least I can do is to do the same.

And if it was his life for mine, I hope I'd have the courage to do the right thing for the world. To do the right thing for Aang.

-------------------------------------

_What about Aang? It can't be an unrequited love here. Otherwise that doesn't fulfill the requirements. Let's see..._

_If you think there's another pairing that fits - let me know and we'll see. I'm sure Kataang is not the only true pairing in the show._


	3. Aang on Katara

Aang loves Katara with a storge love.

Katara treated me like family long before Sokka. But strangely enough it was only Katara's opinion that mattered. She became as close to me as Appa. Family for life. A mate for life.

Aang loves Katara with an eros love.

I'd never admit to Sokka how many times I'd imagined kissing Katara. But when it actually did happen it was a hundred times better than my expectations.

Aang loves Katara with a philos love.

The only thing I couldn't tell Katara for the longest time was how I felt about her. But after losing Appa those walls came crumbling down. I wouldn't get by without having time to have fun with Katara. It would all be too much. Too serious. But she always knows what I need before I do.

Aang loves Katara with an agape love.

She knows the lengths I would go. It's dangerous that I would risk the fate of the entire world for one person. I know what I have to do... but if I ever had to make the choice, I fear I would chose Katara.

No sacrifice is too great. No expression of love is too big. For Katara. She deserves more than I could give her.

But I'll keep trying to give her everything. Even if that means forgetting myself.


	4. Pairings that Don't Make the Cut

**_The relationships that didn't make the criteria:_**

**Remember... **

**Storge is a family love. Blood is thicker than water. The special bond you have with someone that is like family.**

**Eros is a romantic love. You think about someone in a sexual/romantic way.**

**Philos is a friendship love. You love your best friend with this because of certain qualties and the ability to share who you are with them.**

**Agape love is an all consuming, commitment love. You would do anything for them. You love them not because of feelings but you KNOW you love them. It's a decision to love unrequitedly. And it exceeds all loves, because there is nothing that can stop this kind of love.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Jet loves Smellerbee with a storge love and a philos love.

Smellerbee loves Jet with a storge love, a philos love and an agape love.

Jet loves Longshot with a storge love and a philos love.

Longshot loves Jet with a storge love and a philos love.

Zuko loves Iroh with a storge love, a philos love and an agape love.

Zuko loves Azula with a storge love.

Zuko loves Mai with a storge love. (they grew up together, but I'm really stretching here to even get that... sorry ZuMai fans, don't give up hope!).

Zuko loves Katara with... TBA. They barely know each other and certainatly don't love each other with ANYTHING yet. Not even eros.

Zuko loves Toph with a... ditto.

Zuko loves Jin with an eros love and a philos love.

Sokka loves Katara with a storge love, a philos love and an agape love.

Sokka loves Toph with a storge love and a philos love.

Sokka loves Ty Lee with an eros love.

Sokka loves Suki with an eros love and a philos love.

Sokka loves Yue with an eros love and a philos love (and possibly an agape love).

Toph loves Sokka with a storge love, an eros love and a philos love.

Toph loves Suki with a philos love.

Toph loves Katara with a philos love (and possibly after their bonding two episodes ago, a storge love).

Toph loves Aang with storge love and a philos love.

Katara loves Jet with an eros love.

Katara loves Haru with a philos love.

Katara loves Teo with a philos love.

Katara loves Sokka with a storge love, a philos love and an agape love.

Momo loves Appa with a storge love, a philos love and an agape love.

Appa loves Momo with a storge love, a philos love and an agape love.

-------------------------------------------

**Ah, the perils of unrequited love (well... eros love anyway) otherwise Toph and Sokka MIGHT make it onto the list.**

**Which means I have one more (obvious) couple to put up.**

**Unless there are any other relationships I haven't thought of to explore... let me know.**


	5. Smellerbee on Longshot

Alright. On with the show. I'll also explore Liselle's suggestions after seeing if Longerbee fits the critera.

Here we go!

-------------------------------------

Smellerbee loves Longshot with a storge love.

I feel like I grew up in a family of boys. Jet was the eldest brother. He was the one we all wanted to be. He seemed like he got to do all the cool stuff. But Longshot. He was the brother I was closest too. He always knew me best. Always knew what to say to take my pain away.

Smellerbee loves Longshot with an eros love.

I was always about brute force. I wouldn't let anyone touch me unless I was going to tumble with them and take them down. I guess that's one thing I learnt from Jet. But when Longshot put his arm around me, I didn't shy away. It's like it was the most natural thing in the world to have him touch me. It still is the most natural thing in the world to want him to touch me too.

Smellerbee loves Longshot with a philos love.

There were things we hid from Jet. Sometimes the truth about how we really felt about his crazed missions and when he got caught up in the passion of things. But we never hid anything from each other. He knew every insecurity that blankets itself underneath my exterior. I know every extremity of the pain he feels for the past. He wants to move on. I want to move on. Sometimes I think Jet doesn't. That's what makes us different. That's what makes Longshot my everything.

Smellerbee loves Longshot with an agape love.

If Longshot was put in Lake Laogai like Jet, I'd go in to rescue him. There's not much else I could do. I would have done the same for Jet as well... but the thing Longshot reassured me of, was that he would do the same for me. Whereas we're not so sure that Jet would do the same for either of us.

To Jet, the mission was always more important than the individual. I don't know if I feel the same though. Sometimes to me, nothing is more important than the one that is always by my side.

If Longshot suddenly wasn't there... I'd have nothing. I'll never find anyone who can appreciate or understand me like he can.


	6. Liselle's Suggested Pairings

Liselle's suggestions:

¡¡

Aang loves Sokka with a storge love and a philos love.

Aang loves Toph with a storge love and a philos love.

Aang loves Appa with a storge love, a philos love and an agape love.

Aang loves Momo with a storge love and a philos love.

Aang loves Bumi with a storge love and a philos love.

Ty Lee loves Sokka with an eros love.

Mai loves Zuko with a storge love and an eros love.

Iroh loves Zuko with a storge love, a philos love and an agape love.

Zuko loves Ursa with a storge love and an agape love.

Zuko loves Song with a philos love.


	7. Longshot on Smellerbee

**Longshot on Smellerbee:**

**Does it fit?**

¡¡

Longshot loves Smellerbee with a storge love.

I never thought of family being who your blood relation was, but who you grew up with. Who got you through each day. But the closest family members are the ones you can protect. Perhaps sometimes I only do have one real family member anymore. Perhaps it means that she's much more than just that.

Longshot loves Smellerbee with an eros love.

The strangest thing was that I realized she was a girl first. I always did. I don't know how anyone missed it.

I couldn't hide things very well with my eyes. But she let me in. I thought with the way we were so close like family that... she would be afraid to let me be closer to her. But she wasn't afraid at all. Comfort always breaks fear. And I will always be her comforter.

Longshot loves Smellerbee with a philos love.

She listened. It took very paitent people to listen when there was no sound. To make the effort to understand. But she had an instant connection with me. She never made me feel bad for not talking. She never said she wished I would talk. Because to her, I did. Even if the rest of the world couldn't see it.

Longshot loves Smellerbee with an agape love.

Would I die for her? Would I kill for her? I'm sure I'd already done that. Sometimes it seems that she's less haunted by the memories than I am. We do what we have to, to survive. But I'm glad she knows where to draw the limits.

So would I die for her? There isn't a bone in my body that wouldn't agree. I'd sworn to protect her with my life.

I wonder sometimes if Jet is comforted by that when he's away, or if he even cares what happens to her really. In comparison to the war as a whole.

I'll always do whatever it takes. And I have a strange feeling she'd do the same for me.


End file.
